Clockwork Knight
Clockwork Knight= |-| Damaged Knight= The Clockwork Knight is a hostile Mob that is strategically placed for maximum pain, protecting the Wooden Thing in Sandbox Mode or certain places in Adventure Mode It is one of the Chess Monsters guarding the Maxwell Biome. Clockwork Knights take two hits from the Ice Staff to be frozen. With normal damage modifier characters, they take 9 hits with a Spear, 8 with a Bat Bat, 6 with a Tentacle Spike,Ham Bat and Thulecite Club, and 5 with Dark Sword to be killed and when they die they drop two Gears Behavior A Knight's main purpose is to guard the Wooden Thing. They are seen sleeping near it along with some Clockwork Bishops and a Clockwork Rook. When a mob or the player gets close, the Knight will stand up and stare at the creature, and if the creature gets close enough, the Knight will do a war cry and charge at it, using its springy neck to headbutt when it gets close. The Knight will then attempt to kite its target, but it is not as effective as a Pig's kiting, since it will usually do its war cry before attempting to attack again. The Knight cannot be stun-locked and does not respawn. Damaged Knight A Damaged Knight is a pale, battered knight covered in Nightmare Fuel. It has same base stats as the Clockwork Knight and drops 1 Gears, plus has a chance to also drop Nightmare Fuel and/or Thulecite Fragments. It occurs naturally in the Ruins, but also has a chance to spawn from Broken Clockworks when they are destroyed. The player can spawn an allied Damaged Knight (or any other chess piece) by using 3 Gears to repair a pile of Broken Clockworks. Hunting A recommended way to kill Knights is by kiting them. When in groups, it is recommended to separate one from the rest of the group, killing it, then separating another. As they usually do their battle cry before attempting to attack again, players may find it effective to attack a Knight while it is doing this, then backing away as soon as it tries to headbutt the player. Befriending at least 5 Pigs can easily kill all the Knights and other chess monsters around the Wooden Thing. When trying to kill a Knight for its Gears, do not use fire. A death by fire will cause it to drop Ashes instead. Trivia * The Clockwork Knight was introduced in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. The Damaged Knight was added in A Moderately Friendly Update. Gallery Knights.PNG|Four Knights protecting the Wooden Thing in an old version of the game. Clockwork Back.png|Back view of a Clockwork Knight Clockwork Sleeping.png|A Clockwork Knight resting World 3 Clockwork Knights.png|Willow is surrounded by eight Clockwork Knights in Adventure Mode Knight Charge.jpg|A Knight charging before attacking. Dead Knight.jpg|A dead Knight. Knight Ice.jpg|A frozen Knight. Bishop Knight Guardian.jpg|A Damaged Knight found guarding an Ancient Pseudoscience Station in the Ruins Friendly Attack.jpg|Friendly Damaged Knights fighting tentacles for the player. Category:Monsters Category:Mobs Category:Clockwork Monsters Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Followers Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Surface Creatures